Ta-Metru
Ta-Metru was a loaction in Metru Nui. History Creation Ta-Metru, along with the other regions of Metru-Nui, was created created with the island. It became one the most industrial location on the island. Due to the natural tendency for its inhabiting Ta-Matoran to prefer heat, the industry was largely based around forging. Forges and lava resevoirs were built to treat metal as Ta-Metru became known for making Kanohi out of Kanoka Disks and for crafting Tools. However, in order to stay on top of their shipments, Ta-Matoran workers were always in need of Molten Protodermis and this was not easly Transportable. But a system for transporting vats of the molten substance was later devised by the use of cables. Matoran Civil War However, the Metru-Nui Civil War later started from a trading dispute between Ta-Metru and Po-Metru. The Ta-Matoran claimed that Po-Matoran then sunk a number of their trading ships and so Ta-Matoran retaliated by damaging Po-Metru warehouses. This attracted the attention of other Matoran and the conflict escalated when Onu-Metru sided with Ta-Metru while Le-Metru allied with Po-Metru. It has been said that the Ko-Matoran tried to stop the conflict but then ended up siding with Po-Metru and Le-Metru. The Ga-Matoran tried to remain out of the conflict but was eventually dragged onto Ta-Metru and Onu-Metru's side. The actions of the two sides did not become militant for a long time but war eventually broke out between the Metrus. Work was abandoned by most Matoran and fighting started in the streets. The Turaga, who served as the island's leader at the time, did little to prevent the conflict, which was possibly why he was replaced by Turaga Dume. Eventually, as Metru-Nui's trade stopped and started causing problems elsewhere in the Matoran Universe, Makuta Miserix assigned Makuta Teridax to stop the war. Teridax did this by gathering a large number of rebels and had them sealed in the Archives. He then unleashed the Rahi on them. This ended the war abbruptly but created a poor relationship between the Matoran of Metru-Nui and the Makuta. Morbuzakh The Matoran of Ta-Metru later resided in peace for a time until the Morbuzakh became known as a threat to all Matoran of Metru-Nui. Due to the plant's love of warm environments it would nest in the Cabled Vats that were transported across the city. This meant that Molten Protodermis could spill out of one at any moment and left the Ta-Matoran under constant threat. .]] Inhabitants of Ta-Metru *Lhikan - Now a Turaga; Deceased *Vakama - Now a Turaga *Jaller - Now a Toa *Takua - Now a Toa *Nuhrii Locations in Ta-Metru Protodermis Reclamation Yard The Protodermis Reclamation Yard was an area, in Ta-Metru, where damaged Kanohi were left. If a Kanohi was flawed or broken then it would be left in the Yard until it could be melted down and recycled. Nuhrii once made a flawed Kanohi Mask, before his disappearance, and left it in the Protodermis Reclamation Yard. However, he later recieved an order that the Mask was not damaged and that it was wanted. He quickly returned only to find it was in fact damaged beyond repair. Toa Metru Vakama later came to the Yard while looking for Nuhrii and found him Mask, which Kalama, the Yard's Supervisor, told him was damaged. The Yard's Supervisor was a Ta-Matoran named Kalama, who slowly began to go insane as a result of working there. On a number of ocassions he would 'talk to the masks as if they were alive'. Category:2004 Category:Metru Nui